villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Sinistrals
The Sinistrals are a pantheon of dark gods who appear in Lufia - four in number they are embodiments of evil and seek nothing more than the destruction of everything around them: they have been described as all powerful and are indeed vastly powerful beings who once ruled over the world from their Fortress of Doom. Members Gades Gades is the Sinistral of Destruction. He has a tendency to gloat and talk condescendingly about the humans, stating that they are the most inferior race of all. He is the most obnoxious, argumentative, impatient, cruel, and impetuous of the Sinistrals, always seeking to destroy a town, building, or anything at every chance he gets. Gades, unlike the other Sinistrals, concentrates more on brawn and brute force than magic to fight, and in battles against him he always relies solely on physical attacks. He wields a large sword as a weapon (the first and second also depicted him as carrying a large shield, but lacks this in the later ones). After the first game, he is established as the weakest of the Sinistrals. He is also the first Sinistral the heroes encounter, and almost always defeats them in their first battle. Amon Amon is the Sinistral of Terror. He has the capability to take control of powerful or highly influential humans and manipulate them into doing his bidding. With this ability he forces people into discord, distrust, stress, or a combination of the three. He can even use his influence on loyal military guards, or entire towns and continents. Amon is confident in his abilities, and takes his job much more seriously than his brother Gades, who tends to play around with the opposition, though he is much more overconfident and lets his enemies get away as opposed to killing them. He wields a golden trident to match his golden armor, though in Lufia: The Legend Returns, he is depicted as wielding a pair blades attached to his arms. In battle, Amon relies much more on magic than physical attacks, using it almost exclusively in the first game. He is known as the Sinistral of Chaos in Lufia II, while Daos is known as the Sinistral of Terror in that title. Erim Erim is the Sinistral of Death. In the first game, it is revealed that she was actually Lufia herself, though she suffered from amnesia and was unable to remember any of her past life. Eventually, the other Sinistrals were able to recover her memory, but she later rebelled against her brothers and defeated them along with the hero and his friends at the cost of permanently losing all of her memories and her ability to use magic. In Lufia 2, Erim assumed the identity of Iris, a mysterious woman who helped Maxim and his friends along the way during their journey. However, these acts of salvation were a ruse to lure the heroes into a trap, not because of wickedness, but in order to fulfill certain prophecies. During the course of such, however, Iris developed feelings for Maxim, though she knew he was in love with Selan. In Lufia III, Erim was actually Seena, one of the main characters and Wain's target of affection. She disguised herself so she could find friends strong enough to kill her, as she could no longer bear the existence of a Sinistral. Erim plays a major role in the story, as she usually appears to have some sort of connection with Wain's lover. As long as Erim lives, the other Sinistrals are able to resurrect themselves. Erim is much stronger than Gades and Amon, and is generally depicted as being close in strength to Daos. She generally relies mostly on magic, with some attacks that can kill instantly. The first game depicted her as wielding a trident, but subsequent ones depicted her wielding a sword and a shield. Daos Daos is the Sinistral of Chaos. He is the leader, and the most arrogant and egotistical, having twice tried to destroy the world rather than accept defeat (the first case was all of the Sinistrals joining powers, the second was summoning another evil god named Zalbak). He shrouds his form in a large red-orange robe. Daos is the only Sinistral that never uses a weapon, and relies exclusively on magic (which in the first and third games is a weakness because in those there are spells that reflect magic). He, like Amon, is a master tactician and strives to dominate the humans. Daos enjoys making people fear him, striking when least expected, as in Lufia III when he saves a town from a vicious dragon that the Heroes couldn't defeat, only to kill a soldier who was about to propose to his lover. He is the most intelligent and manipulative of the Sinistrals, and the only one who learns from his mistakes. In spite of that, he repeatedly underestimates the power that humans have, the main reason for his defeats. He is known as the Sinistral of Terror in Lufia II, while Amon is known as the Sinistral of Chaos in that title. Category:Deities Category:Video Game Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Destroyers Category:Teams Category:Mongers Category:Necessary Evil Category:Male Category:Female Category:Dark Forms